


Wait for It

by brunchywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, They're girls but only Draco and Harry are girls, U-Haul Lesbianing, also due to the fact that this is a: a gender swap and b an au, bc gotta y'know, bc yes they are CATEGORIZED THAT WAY, dump shit onto other characters, soft butch draco malfoy, stem bisexual harriet potter, uh its gonna get nsfw later on so here's a fair warning, warning for out of characterness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: College is hardly what anyone expects, and for Harriet Potter she couldn't have expected any of this to actually happened.That being said, sometimes she feels like the luckiest girl in the world, who couldn't when Malfoy smiles at her that way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend @earlnacht on tumblr for editing this fic so it wouldn't suck nearly as bad as it did when I first wrote it
> 
> this fic is dedicated to all the lonely lesbians out there, i love y'all

Harriet was sat on the loveseat quietly, a packet of papers balanced in her lap and her overheating laptop propped up on the arm of the seat. Lips slightly pursed, she very quietly copied information from the papers, then her responses to them in a document online. Who knew Criminal Justice could be so much work? She just wanted to take down bad guys like on television, not analyze the motive and choice of Henry Claufield, who apparently robbed a bank in the 1800’s or whatever.

Needless to say, she lost her focus hours ago, and her attention span dwindled down to nothing as she typed in the last few words of her answer and shut her laptop with a huff.

She leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling, rubbing the space where her glasses met the bridge of her nose. It was only the second month of college, how could her professor assign that much work? 

The front door slammed open with a kick and Ron came bustling through, red-faced and grinning from the October chill. “Harriet~” He crooned, grin growing wicked and mischievous. 

She grinned back she could use some mischief, and a smile like that never lied. She vaguely remembered high school when they both graffitied the wall in their Chemistry teacher’s room. Mr. Grimes’s face was worth the two month long detention. 

“Yes?” She replied, feigning an innocent voice. Just as Ron was about to announce whatever thing they were going to do, Hermione did it for him.

“There’s a party at some fraternity down the street, so we’re going to go. It’ll be a great chance to meet new people and-“ 

“Nah, we’re going to party. God knows we all need a bloody break.” Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets and Hermione kissed his cheek with a triumphant look on her face. Harriet rolled her eyes, then got up.

She sighed. “Alright, but I’m not third wheeling again. Last time you two ended up stuck in a closet, and guess who got you guys out?”

“You did,” the couple said in unison.

“Maybe we can invite Ginny or Luna to accompany you,” said Hermoine. “Maybe call up Neville?”

Harriet furrowed her brows, “No, Ginny is nice but it’d be awkward. Luna is dating Ginny, double awkward, and Neville is... Neville. He’s nice, but I don’t think he’d want to.. y’know, come to some frat party.” She rubbed the back of her neck quietly before talking right before Hermione was about to.“Okay! I’m getting dressed, meet you in the car!” She gathered her things and ran up to her room.

————

The moment when they pulled up to the fraternity house, Harriet knew she would be third wheeling it. Ron pulled a bottle of brandy from the glove department and Hermione parked the car. 

The frat house was oddly gorgeous, it was painted to look like an old English cottage, complete with a cobblestone path leading to the door, but it was built like a plantation manor. As the three of them walked to the door, Harriet pushed her glasses higher up onto her face and straightened her sweater out. A big gold H shined on the front of it. It had been her favorite since she got it in her junior year of high school If she was going to be third wheeling, she might as well get comfortable. The door was wide open and the smell of beer and old weed hit her immediately. People were laughing, and she could hear the distant shout of dude-bros yelling ‘chug, chug, chug.’ She grinned. Party and a show, what more could she want? She followed Hermione and Ron into the kitchen.

Ron set the bottle down with a chuckle. “Gotta provide.” Hermione and Harriet rolled their eyes together. Ron spotted a friend and ran off.

“Well, I better go after him before he tries to get into a drinking contest. Catch you later. Make sure to hunt us down later,” she added with a laugh before running off after her boyfriend. 

Don’t get Harriet wrong, she enjoyed that her friends were so in love, but it was a lot sometimes. Like at parties where they got just a little too drunk and she had to drive them home. It was worse right after her and Ginny broke up.

Ginny was a good girl, but very passionate about the things she loved, and once college rolled around they ran out of time for each other. Arguing had become a constant in their lives, and it hit a breaking point pretty early into the year.

But they were happy, and Harriet was at a party, so she should be drinking and having fun, right? She hunted down a bathroom, splashed water into her face to clear her thoughts, adjusted her hair a little, and took a breath. There would be no dwelling on the past. She was Harriet Lily Potter and she would not hit that place at this frat party. Even if she had to get wasted to do it.

She walked out of the restroom and turned down the hall to the kitchen to catch a drink, hoping for a good whiskey. Instead, she saw a girl who she had never seen before.

The girl was stubbornly trying to pull a bottle of vodka out of a friend’s hands, blonde hair tossed over her shoulder. At first, Harriet wondered if she was even real, but after wrestling the elegant bottle away, the girl turned. She probably meant to walk away, but instead, her sterling silver eyes locked on Harriet. She stood up straight, tilting her face upwards.

Harriet was at a loss looking at her. She held her head high, vodka bottle clutched in her hands rather tightly, her dainty, perfectly painted black nails slightly peeling up the label She suddenly tossed her hair behind her back and put a hand on her hip.

She looked Harriet up and down and Harriet was speechless— smitten? Stunned. Stunned by how ethereal she looked in her black knit turtleneck and dark green leggings and heels. The girl was already tall, why would she in heels? Harriet tried to look anywhere but her face. She knew she would blush if she did. 

But she wanted to get a good look at her, so she looked up. The blonde winked at her and walked over Her lashes fluttered as she looked Harriet up and down. 

“Want to take some shots together, lovely?” God, her voice was as elegant as she was. And she called her— Harriet— lovely. 

Harriet smirked and gestured to the bottle, “Of course I do. Forgive me for asking, but what is a girl like you doing at a frat party? No offense but.…” She rolled over her words slightly and looked up at her again.

The girl laughed. “Oh my god, who even are you?”

“I’m Harriet Potter. Who even are you?” Harriet narrowed her eyes. The girl raised a brow.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” Her name sounded fake, but Harriet couldn’t bring herself to care. The vodka bottle went under Malfoy’s arm and she outstretched her perfect hand, smiling too sweetly. “It’s a pleasure.”

Harriet shook her hand, “Please, the pleasure is mine.” She was trying not to come off too strong. A girl as pretty as Malfoy tended to be straight. She could not fuck up her dream here. 

“Now then,” Malfoy changed the subject easily. “Shots.” She turned around and started to march off, and Harriet followed, feeling a bit bitter that Malfoy expected her to trail after her like a puppy. Though, metaphorically, Harriet really was a lovestruck puppy. 

Malfoy seemed to know the house really well, and she grabbed two shot glasses from someone who was too drunk to care. She kept walking and Harriet followed the long stride of her legs closely, not missing a step. Then, just as they hit a door, she stopped. Harriet nearly missed smacking into her back. 

“Alright, so someone is having sex in here. Ignore them, we’re just stealing their balcony.” She clearly knew this type of party well. But how?

“Uh— okay, just let me— okay!” Malfoy threw the door open. She was right about the people having sex on the twin bed. She didn’t spare them a single glance as she dragged Harriet forward by the shoulder.

Her hand was cold. Before she knew it, they were on the gorgeous balcony, and Malfoy was gazing at the open back garden quietly. She regained her focus and got to pouring a shot of vodka for each of them. 

She handed Harriet a cool glass. She took it quietly and sat on the stone ground of the balcony, quietly picking at a thread on her pants. 

“Are you gonna drink, or do you plan to stare at poor stitching the entire party?” Malfoy asked bitterly as she sat down across from the other woman. God, her legs didn’t seem to stop. How tall was she even? 

Harriet knocked back the shot and hissed at the burn in her throat as it went down. She coughed and wiped her chin, even though there was nothing on it.

“I’m going to drink, I just like to take in the view first. How tall are you?”

Malfoy made a face at the question, but regained her cool face as she poured another round of shots. She cleared her throat a little, a soft sound. 

“I’m 6 feet tall. Why do you want to know?” 

“Then why do you wear heels?” And a black sweater that would look frumpy on any other girl, but looked so amazingly good on Malfoy that Harriet couldn’t stand it.

Malfoy sipped the shot like it was coffee and shrugged. “Because I think they’re nice. Why did you wear a worn sweater to a frat party?” 

“Touché.” Harriet downed the shot and filled the little glass again, and again, and again. 

Hours passed. It was dark outside and the crickets were chirping. Harriet learned so many things. Malfoy told her that her major in criminal justice could impact the world, perhaps be even revolutionary. She told her that she didn’t have to drink or party to find her again. But, more importantly she learned more about Malfoy, and she got her phone number. Malfoy majored in Psychology and wanted to open up her own office to help children who would otherwise be denied help. She was so passionate about so many things.

She reminded Harriet of Hermione in that respect. They were both opinionated and liked to talk. But Malfoy was more quiet, chose her words carefully to make sure she got her point across without stumbling. But, as they got drunker, they just laughed together in the chilly fall air. 

They parted on that balcony after exchanging numbers It was one of the nicest parties Harriet had ever gotten to experience. She got up once Malfoy left and went to find Ron and Hermione. A buzz thrummed in her head when she caught sight of them. She separated their make out session.

“Time to go home,” Harriet chirped tiredly, then added, “After all, if this is where you guys are headed, you gotta go home for that.” The couple agreed, and they made their way home shortly after that.

The drive was blessedly quiet. Once they were back at their apartment, Harriet went to her room and crashed on the bed..

————————————  
The morning light from the window stirred Harriet from her deep sleep. She got up, changed into a college sweatshirt and jeans, and pulled her hair back. She didn’t care to brush it; she only had one morning lecture, then the rest of her day was free. Besides her pounding head, things felt rather good. Maybe she needed a good night of drinking with a cute girl. Which reminded her....

She hunted down her cellphone and turned it on, glaring at the low battery but a message greeted her. That was right, how could she nearly forget getting her number?

Morning, take Tylenol for your head. Vodka was strong. 

And that was all it said, Harriet laughed a little. That was so odd, this gorgeous girl actually offered her advice. How odd. She sent her reply then clicked her phone off before walking out to the kitchen. 

Hermione was poured over a cookbook and Harriet decided to sit down at the island, balancing her chin in her hand. If Malfoy was a psych major then maybe.. 

“Hermione, do you know a girl named Draco Malfoy? Tall, blonde?” She asked, eyes flicking up. Shit, she forgot her glasses upstairs. 

She watched her friend freeze then turn around, a weird look on her face, then she forced herself to look normal. 

“Of course I do. She’s in one of the psychology classes I take for nursing. Why?”

“Oh, cool. I dunno, saw her and heard her name. What’s she like in class?” Harriet lied just to see what everyone else thought. Maybe she should steer clear if Hermione made that face.. 

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, “She’s a wicked bitch in class, corrects the professor all the time as if she forgets she’s a student.”

“You did that in high school.”

“Harriet, this is college. The professor has a doctorate, he knows what he’s doing but without fail she’ll correct him. And he’ll thank her vigilance and move on. Why take the class if you know stuff about it already? It’s boring that way. Not only that but she’s on the equestrian team for the school. Has friends just like herself. Stuck up, rude-“ Hermione was rambling again and Harriet interrupted.

“Wait, equestrian-“

“Horse racing and dressage, basically. Needless to say she’s a spoiled bitch and everyone hates her from what I’ve heard. Plus she’s shallow, like most other rich girls here.” Hermione turned back to her book, “Sorry, I’m still angry that she corrected me in class.” 

Harriet raised her hands in defense, “It’s fine, really. I just wanted to know about her. I’ll be back around noon, lecture. Gotta go,” She got up and started walking back to her bedroom to get her glasses and bag. 

This was so weird, Malfoy was kind of friendly at the party, maybe she was faking it. Harriet didn't know, she put her glasses on and breathed out a quiet sigh as she scooped her bag up and walked out to her car. 

Maybe she could stop Malfoy later and talk to her again. She flicked her phone out again and saw another message, from Malfoy. 

Want to study at the Cafe Amant together sometime? 

Harriet smiled softly even though she shouldn’t, and responded with a yes as she got into her car and got ready to leave for her lecture.

—————

The lecture ended at 11:30 and Harriet was lucky she didn’t fall asleep in class. Dr. Richards was such a boring speaker but a brilliant man. She realized that she wanted to maybe get into social work, or become a civil lawyer or something. But at the same time she really wanted to bust the worst of the bad guys. Or, she could become a city commissioner. Her chest tightened as she thought of all the possibilities as she walked out to the courtyard outside of the building.

Then her heart jumped into her throat, because Malfoy was just sitting against a tree with a few books in front of her. Harriet bounded over quickly, then slowed so she wouldn’t look desperate. 

“Hmm, I thought we were going to the cafe amant? Not the green.” Malfoy glared up then her expression went neutral all of the sudden. Was she stressed? 

“You just said yes not, ‘let’s do that today’, Potter. Use full sentences and we can go.”

“Wait.. what?” 

“Full sentence, Potter.” Malfoy demanded.

Harriet glared down at her, then rolled her eyes.

“Why should I?” 

“I see you haven’t taken your Tylenol like I told you to.” She shut the book and packed all of her stuff into a leather messenger bag, then she was up and as Harriet noticed. She wasn’t wearing heels, just flats. Even in school she was well dressed and still impeccably beautiful. 

Malfoy was wearing a white button up and a gray pencil skirt. As if she was going to a business meeting or something. It was odd and Harriet felt severely underdressed but also very comfortable.

“Nope, forgot. Let’s go get coffee, you’re a stiff aren’t you?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“A stiff, you don’t enjoy having fun, being comfortable in hours long lectures. You look like you’re about to run a presentation about taxes!”

The tall girl snorted a little, “I like to dress well, I feel it says a lot about people.” She started walking as if she expected Harriet to follow but Harriet stood very still and watched her and the way her blonde hair caught the sun. Maybe she was a bit of a bitch. A rich bitch too.

But she stopped and turned around, gesturing to the parking lot, 

“Are you coming?”

“What do you mean?” Harriet tilted her head and watched as Malfoy’s brows knitted together and she put a hand on her hip. Annoyed, clearly. 

“If I recall you came to me about the coffee shop study date, you can come to my car or you can take yours. Personally, I’m a little crunched for time. I have practice exactly at 3. Are you coming, or not?” She clenched her jaw a little and Harriet grinned. It was funny to see her so annoyed. She was still so gorgeous. 

She nodded, “Mhm, I just wanted to see if you’d look for me.” She glides over to Malfoy and they walked side by side to the parking lot. “I’ll just follow your car, okay?” 

Malfoy rolled her silver eyes quietly, “Fine, that works.” And she split up, pulling out her keys and unlocking a white prius. Was she cautious of the environment or did she drive it because it was expensive? Harriet questioned Malfoy’s choices silently as she walked to her own car. 

After putting her stuff in the passenger seat and buckling up she followed the other car until the cafe came into view. She pulled into the parking lot next to Malfoy and got out, taking her book bag with her. The wind blew slightly and it felt chilly all of the sudden. Damn, it was going to rain soon.

Harriet walked to the entrance of the small cafe and looked behind her. Malfoy was digging through her bag as she walked, long hair moving elegantly in the breeze. As if she was in some weird movie or something. Harriet’s breath caught in her throat for a moment when Malfoy looked up again.

“You are going in, right?” She raised a brow and Harriet opened the door dramatically, saving the moment easily. It was probably the smoothest thing she had ever done in her life. She totally wasn’t admiring Malfoy so hard she spaced out. 

Malfoy tutted a little but smiled just slightly as she walked inside. Harriet followed after her and enjoyed the warmth of the cafe. It was inviting, and really bohemian on the inside. There were a lot of murals and exposed brick. A silver tapestry with gold and black accents hung on the wall and fairy lights dazzled the entire area.

The counter was pretty too, and the menu was written on a chalk board and was really small. All of the drinks were oddly named too, lots of swears. She looked over at Malfoy.

She was digging in her bag for her wallet and carefully took it out, it was sleek and black. The woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. What in God’s name was she gonna order?? 

“I would like a medium go fuck yourself tea with a splash of sugar free holy fuck.”

Harriet had to stop herself from laughing,patting her pockets for her wallet. “Shit, I left my wallet at home.”

“I’ll pay,” Malfoy chimed, “But you’ll owe me something later.” How generous.. “What do you want?” 

“The same thing you’re having,” Harriet hummed, “It sounded quite nice.”

Malfoy laughed a little and looked at the barista, “And another of the same thing.” 

The barista tapped her register a few times, punctuated by the clicking of her claw nails on the screen, “Anything else?” 

“Nope,” Malfoy swiped her debit card then pulled out a twenty and tucked it into the tip jar quietly, moving to the other side of the counter with a subtle bounce in her step. Harriet stood next to her, admiring the atmosphere. 

“You know, it’s a local cafe that’s been around since I was little. I’m amazed it’s been up for so long,” Malfoy broke the silence, “It was only four tables and a counter with one French press and a basic coffee maker. Now it’s just..”

“Stunning and inviting?” 

“Exactly.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence as two cups were set in front of them. Harriet reached for one and accidentally hit Malfoy’s hand. She pulled away quickly and looked up at her. 

She was frozen in place for just a moment before she took one and handed the other to Harriet. She took the warm cup and kept staring up at her. 

“You’re pretty.”

“And you’re not the first person to tell that to me, let’s sit.” Christ she was cold as ever, but there was that pause? Could Malfoy be into girls? 

Certainly not, girls as pretty as Malfoy tended to be straight, Harriet learned that the hard way. But it was so hard, Malfoy was all legs with long, beautiful hair and sparkling eyes and thick lashes. No one deserves to be that pretty but she was! 

Harriet could feel herself turning red in the face as she again began to follow her. They sat in a squishy booth together and she got out her binder and laptop. Anything to take her mind off of the blonde. 

Her notes were thorough and she began to work on the assignment quietly, the light music from the speakers was easily calming as she focused on describing what to do if you know someone is guilty but must defend them. Harriet could never do that, she didn’t even want to be a lawyer honestly. Not her thing but for some reason her professor felt the need to talk about stuff like that constantly. So annoying. 

She wasn’t aware how much time had passed, only that when she looked up Malfoy was staring straight at her with a bitch face. Harriet squinted and tilted her head. Why was Malfoy so pissed? Surely she’d.. voice it? Malfoy didn’t come across as the shallow bitch Hermione described her as, but this was an uncomfortable feeling.

“Malfoy are you??” She waved her hand a little to get the other girl to say something. But she didn’t acknowledge anything, “Earth to Malfoy? Malfoy~” Harriet hummed a Little then leaned forward in the booth, a few inches from the other’s face.

“Draco!” Harriet whisper-yelled.

She flinched and blinked a few times, looking startled before looking at Harriet again,

“Christ, Potter! What was that about?” She hissed slightly,crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up.

Harriet snorted a little, “Oh my.. you were spaced out, I’m so sorry. You were giving me massive bitch face over there,” she tried so hard to surprise her giggles as Malfoy’s cheeks went slightly pink. “I thought you were pissed at me but you didn’t respond. Didn’t want to think you were giving me silent treatment!” 

Malfoy rolled her eyes far back in her head and crossed her leg over the other and leaned in even closer, 

“I’ll let you in on a secret, if I was pissed at you, you would know. Secondly! I have a resting bitch face. I was spaced out. What’s wrong with that?!” 

“Nothing is!” Harriet kept giggling though, “I mean what were you thinking so hard on? You looked pretty.. never mind.” She started to lean away from her when Malfoy smiled.

She smiled, actually smiled and it was the nicest thing Harriet had seen from her. That was a lot too, but Malfoy’s shoulders shook for a second with a silent laugh. 

“You want to know what I was thinking?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you, really?” Malfoy leaned forward even more, they were so close to each other. Harriet felt a blush crawling up her face and down her shoulders. 

“Yes!”

Malfoy smiles a little and chuckled breathlessly, it hardly made a sound.

“I was thinking about taken aback you look whenever you look at me. And how whenever I look back you always look the other way. Also how you got inches from my face and now you’re absolutely scarlet. I’m not sure if you’re blushing because you’re embarrassed or because you’re smitten.” 

Harriet closed her mouth before it could drop, 

“And if I say because I’m smitten?” Harriet asked, voice getting smaller. 

“Then perhaps I might say I feel similarly. And that perhaps we should go out sometime. But- I want to know you first, Harriet.” Malfoy leaned back again.

“How the hell did you just???” 

“Psychology major, it was easy to guess without that knowledge.” Malfoy folded her hands together quietly, “But y’know, it was so obvious…”

“Was it?” Harriet asked, fluttering her lashes gently at Malfoy. Trying to woo her where they sat. 

Malfoy shook her head a little and tossed her hair over her shoulder, getting even closer. Her perfume smelt like mint and vanilla and the smell of tea lingered in her breath as she spoke.

“Incredibly so.” And she closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. Harriet pushed into her carefully, tilting her head. She was probably sitting on the table at that point but she couldn’t care.

Because they were kissing and everything felt alright even when Malfoy pulled away and they looked at each other with flushed faces and were slightly breathless. 

“Call me, Potter.” Malfoy whispered as she stood up. Harriet didn’t want her to leave but knew why. She smiled at her.

“Will do.” 

Malfoy put away her things with grace and walked away with something new in her long stride. More confidence perhaps. But it was incredible.

Everything was so incredible.


	2. First dates and first drives

Harriet raked a brush through her hair painfully, cursing under her breath. She had a date in less than an hour and her hair would not cooperate with her. It didn’t help that for once she really wanted to look good, at least to impress her date a little bit but it didn’t seem like it would happen with her unruly mane in the way. Besides, she hadn’t even started on her outfit yet.

She originally thought about wearing a dress, something sleek and night to accompany where they were going; But the weather was against her. The wind howled and whipped against her window aggressively, reminding her of its horrible existence.To put it short it wasn’t exactly date weather, it felt like the kind of weather where you watch a horror movie and curl up in a pile of blankets and zen the hell out to the cheesy screaming.

That wouldn’t be happening though. She had a movie and a dinner to go to. The movie was at the weird, eccentric theatre down Main Street that showed obscure old films, foreign films and the occasionally indie movie. Harriet wasn’t too shocked when Malfoy suggested it, the other woman seemed to be interested in that kind of thing. From what Harriet had read for the movie reviews there- most people didn’t get them unless they understood the language or did research on the plot. But Malfoy seemed so excited when she suggested the place. Harriet couldn’t tell her no.

Luckily though Harriet got to pick where they went for dinner, and she chose a small place close to the theatre called the Hogs Head Inn. Nothing too fancy, just warm and inviting plus they could be left to themselves without being interrupted. The place was small and somewhat hidden in a neat little corner of the city. It was private, unless it was saturday and there was a football game.

She took a breath as she finally got her hair brushed out, setting her brush down so that she could finally pick her outfit. After a long while of sifting through her closet she was finally able to settle on something. A button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, and dress pants that went well with it and showed off her figure. She threw on a pair of heels and grabbed her good leather jacket before rushing to get out of the door before Hermione and Ron could catch onto the fact that she had a date. Honestly, she didn’t want their picking into her romantic life again. She could live without it. 

Harriet walked to the front door and stayed there for a minute or so, checking her phone. When they discussed what they’d be doing on the date they agreed that Malfoy would pick her up. One simple honk would let her know she was there. Malfoy didn’t even bring her phone into her car unless it was in her purse for safety reasons. It was actually kind of funny to Harriet, because it was like the woman was just incredible paranoid at odd times about odd things. 

There was a loud beep that disrupted her mental swooning and she swung the door open.  
The rain was so heavy that she could hardly see Malfoy’s lights through it. Using her jacket as some sort of cover over her head she started to run to her car, hoping to whatever god was out there that her hair wouldn’t instantly frizz up and look horrible when she was just about to meet up with Malfoy. 

She ran to the passenger side and yanked the door open, sitting down and shutting it  
behind her.Taking a moment to ravish in the warmth she shook the water off her coat. This rain was just so incredibly magnificent, truly. 

Malfoy cleared her throat, and Harriet whipped her head towards her with a nervous laugh. 

“Sorry it’s raining and water on this coat is never good and-” She paused her rambling for just a moment, “You- You look good.” She could feel what she guessed was a blush crawling over her face like she was a 12 year old holding a hand for the first time. 

Malfoy looked more than good. She was wearing an elegant black dress, with long sleeves that flared out slightly, and the dress cut off towards her knee. Modestly cut, dare Harriet think it. Her outfit gave her witch vibes. A green cardigan was cast over the console and her corn silk blonde hair was in a braided bun. Silver studs decorated her ears and as Harriet looked down she noticed a matching necklace that stopped over the thin bow of her collarbones.

“Why thank you, I might be over dressed though.” She said while she began to drive as if the rain didn’t exist at all. Her wipers went back and forth at a rapid pace but she navigated the roads as if the weather was something that couldn’t touch her. Her gray eyes reflected off of the streetlights as she pulled out of the neighborhood. 

“Well- maybe but you still look great. I mean- I just threw stuff together and I don’t look close to as good as you-“ Harriet was cut off by Malfoy’s raised hand, she was wearing a ring decorated by one singular emerald and the band reminded Harriet of a python.

“You look great. Your jacket really completes it. Were you going for classy biker woman ready to come home from a work meeting? Also your hair is fine. You straightened it?” Malfoy’s eyes met Harriet’s for just a second before she looked back at the road. 

Harriet hummed a quiet victory tune, elated that she noticed her effort with her hair. Straightening it was no easy task, something only done maybe 3 times in her life and she’d rather not get into it. 

“I did straighten it actually, but I’m actually thinking about cutting it short again. I forget how hard managing long hair is. Y’know? When it was short I could just throw a hat on and leave, now I at least have to put on a beanie.”

“How short?” Malfoy asked while they neared a red light, steadily slowing down. In the dark Harriet couldn’t see her shoes but from what she could tell from the angle, she was wearing heels again. .

“Well- probably pixie length?” Harriet looked ahead instead of at her date, “I had it that short in middle school so I don’t see why I shouldn’t do it again. What do you think?”

The blonde rolled it over in her mind for a second, Harriet could tell because she heard the slight purse of her lip as she sucked on her cheek. Harriet had been paying extra attention to her small habits ever since their first.. Outing since it wasn’t an official date per se. 

“I think you’d look good, but do what makes you happy. Otherwise it won’t feel nearly as good.” 

The light turned green and Harriet quietly stared straight ahead as she thought on it, but there wasn’t time to really think about it as they neared the odd theatre and Malfoy promptly parked closer to the building and unbuckled to put on her cardigan, then looked at her hair before looking at Harriet. Her eyes bore into her soul, haunting. Harriet really couldn’t look away from her. 

She took a short breath before speaking, which felt odd to Harriet for some reason. Malfoy didn’t seem the type to hesitate but for some reason she did. Just for a second the dash of worry formed in a wrinkle between her pale brows. 

“The movie it's- well its a french film about a highschool couple who lose their love and become enemies but become lovers again later in life. From what I’ve heard it’s fairly interesting. I just don’t want you to get confused by the plot.” 

Harriet laughed slightly, snorting, 

“I bet I could’ve gotten it on my own, thank you though. I can keep up with movie culture.” 

Malfoy rolled her eyes as she finished putting on her cardigan and took a look at herself in the mirror, patting something under her eyes and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Prepping, spending a little extra time to look good but she didn’t need it. She was walking perfection in heels. 

“Are we going to-?” 

“Yes.” She closed the mirror and got out of the car, Harriet followed suit and jogged to get out of the rain. It was horrible really, just really horrible. The rain beat down hard against her back and then Malfoy just strided through the rain with grace, it was like she didn’t notice it was raining. Hell, it didn’t look like she was being rained on as she kept walking to the entrance with quick steps. Her heels clacked on the pavement obnoxiously as they both made a bee-line for the entrance. 

They both became silent once they entered the building, Malfoy instantly going through the clutch that Harriet hadn’t even seen her carry in. She flipped through it impatiently, chewing on her rosy pink lip and mumbling about knowing she put it in there. Harriet smiled and watched her, how she stepped to the side and dodged a low hanging ceiling light because of how tall she was in her shoes. It was almost annoying to see her pacing around like that. She tilted her head at her and kept watching her struggle. Like it was.. Normal to watch.

She hardly knew her yet felt she had known her forever. She bet that Malfoy wore heels out of spite for her height, or to spite those who commented on how tall she was when she was younger or maybe people still told her that now. Maybe just to prove a point that yes, she was very tall but she could still wear heels and look twice as good as anyone else wearing the same pair. That just seemed how she would be, spiteful.. But classily spiteful. 

“Potter, I’ve got the tickets, why are you just standing there?” Malfoy gestured with her hand down a hallway and Harriet looked at where she was gesturing to then at her- then she forced herself to grin smugly. Ignoring the fact that she’d zoned out thinking about the other. 

“Got distracted by your lovely shoes, my bad your highness.” Malfoy rolled her eyes till they hit the ceiling and pinched the space between her brows. 

“You’re ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.”

“But you love it~” Harriet chimed as she started walking, this time allowing Malfoy follow her instead of the other way around for the first time. . She glanced behind her and saw the other covering her mouth with her hand, but a glowing smile gave her away with the corners of her eyes wrinkling a little bit. 

Harriet really wished Malfoy didn’t have her face in her hand, she looked lovely like that. Seeing the full thing would have been an amazing sight

_________________________________

The movie was shockingly good, difficult to follow in the language department but it was excellent with its visuals. There were so many references to the butterfly effect it nearly made Harriet gag but the lighting was spectacular and it highlighted so much about how love can somehow conquer all. It was intimidating yet soft at the same time, it made Harriet feel things she hadn’t felt during a movie in a long time. Which felt odd because she really didn’t follow it that well without the subtitles. 

But once she walked out of the theatre she completely forgot what she had watched, it was the weird feeling of having stepped out of a theatre playing soft, calming music then walking out of it to be greeted with a crack of thunder that made her forget how good the film was. She jumped slightly and looked outside, sighing at the weather. It was still horrible and it definitely had gotten worse during the hour and a half she was in the movie. It sucked, royally sucked. 

“Christ, the weather is shit isn’t it?” Malfoy bounded up behind her, hand on her hip as she looked out of the window. 

“No kidding, honestly it doesn’t even look good to drive out in.” Harriet grumbled, she really didn’t want to go out in that torrential storm more than necessary. They still had dinner to go to and that meant easily two more times of being rained on with that alone, then being dropped off home. Then there was Malfoy getting home and that was even more rain- criminy they should’ve rescheduled. It was too late now.

“Well, there’s no helping it really. So-” She took off her cardigan and raised it over her head, using her hip to open the door. “Potter, you are coming to dinner, yes?” 

“I sure would hope so!”

“Then don’t stand there and get over here! The night doesn’t last forever.” Malfoy hissed, shaking her hands to make her point as she pulled her cardigan taught, making a weak umbrella. . 

Harriet ran to join her and they walked quickly to Malfoy’s car, dodging the rain for the most part as she unlocked the doors. She had to run around to the passenger side quickly, shaking the rain off and shivering once she got inside. This was horrid, the rain was just awful. Harriet could feel her hair frizzing up and it wasn’t what she needed on this date of all the dates she’d ever been on.

She buckled her seatbelt just as Malfoy had started the car, cranking up the heat almost immediately. Harriet looked over at her and pretended to not notice how tight she was gripping the wheel to keep from shivering. 

“Okay, tell me where we’re going,” she breathed softly, shoulders dropping down in the warmth of the car as she looked straight ahead. Slowly, she turned on the windshield wipers and Harriet leaned back in the seat a little more comfortably now that Malfoy was relaxed. 

“It’s just a right down Main Street, around the corner. Y’know that weird looking store with the red and gold door?” 

“Oh, that place. I know what you’re talking about now.” She pulled out of the movie theatre parking lot and tapped her nail against the steering wheel as she waited for someone else to pull out. 

Harriet bit her lip, straightening up a little. “How do you know about it? Have you been?” If she had it would ruin the magic of their date.

Malfoy blinked a few times at the question, “No, I haven’t been, I’ve been invited to go a few times but haven’t had the time to go. I’m glad you chose it. Have you ever been?”

“A bit too much, I love it. It feels so- Homey and warm. Which is perfect for this shit weather.” Harriet looked at a car passing by just as Malfoy hung a left and somehow within that short timespan parallel parked at a time meter and put her car in park. It was absolute sorcery, her driving in the rain and nailing a parking job like that without even thinking about it.

 

Malfoy opened her console and dug around for a few minutes, unbuckling to turn around fully as she shuffled through it, pulling a letter out, and a bunch of napkins. 

“Malfoy, what’re you looking for?” 

“I keep a change bag in my car in case of toll booths and parking meters, I know I left it in here. One second- just give me a minute.” 

Harriet grinned as she watched Malfoy keep pulling out things that weren’t the change bag she spoke of. So far she had a crumpled bag of receipts, an odd necklace, and a broken watch along with a fluffy ball keychain that wasn’t attached to anything. Then the woman gasped and pulled out a ziploc bag absolutely jingling with coins. 

It had to at least be five dollars worth in the silver coins alone but there was so much of it that Harriet nearly gawked until Malfoy dug out a handful of quarters and opened her door to feed them into the time meter. Enough for three hours with at the absolute most, when she turned around Harriet was still staring with her mouth open. 

Malfoy quirked her brow up and stared back, “You look shocked.” 

“That’s an unreasonable amount of coins to have! Yes, I’m shocked!”

“Coins are important to have, thank you very much,” she bristled a little, “I don’t use cash much so when I do I tend to get a lot of change back. I go to places that need change a lot so-” 

“If only arcades were still around holy shit- we’d have a blast with all your coins there.” Harriet interrupted. 

She rolled her eyes dramatically, “Sure, sure. That would be grand wouldn’t it?” 

“It totally would, now c’mon the night doesn’t last forever” Harriet grinned cheekily and hopped out of the car, shutting the door behind her and running to get under the awning as Malfoy joined her side a lot more gracefully. She reached over and held her hand in hers and started to walk into the small pup carefully.

Warmth surrounded them immediately along with the soft beat of irish music and laughing from behind the bar. It was one of Harriet’s favorite places because it looked like an underground den, most of the decorations screamed old cabin in the woods. Like the tables and their iron rims and the stools with the corduroy covers. The bar itself was a polished oak wood feat, decorated with candles on the columns that helped separate the bar from the dining area, then the gaming area at the far end. All of it felt so complete and Harriet found herself entranced by it as she always did when she came here. 

But she felt Malfoy squeeze her hand and looked up at her, and couldn’t hide her grin as she watched her look around. Her silver eyes were wide and she nearly turned around to look at the door behind her. 

“Its very..cozy, yeah?”

“Incredibly, c’mon let's go sit down. I’m ordering for you so you don’t need to worry. Just sit and-” 

Malfoy chuckled a little, nodding, “Look pretty, got it. Charming, by the way.” She added, “I call picking a seat, you’ve been here too much.” She started walking away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as Harriet’s view of her was blocked by a column. 

Turning around, she walked to the bar and leaned on it with her elbows. “Two butterbeers please,” she reached into her back pocket for her wallet and set down the cash and tip for it as the bartender prepared the beverages in two large oversized mugs. She could smell the butterscotch from over the counter and couldn’t hide her grin as he slid them over to her. 

As careful as she could she picked them up and walked out, looking for Malfoy. Luckily she was easy to spot, choosing a corner booth with leather seats. She set the mugs down on the table with a tink and slid into the opposite seat to her.

“This, is called Butterbeer, it’s amazing and I’m positive that you’ll enjoy it.” She grinned and pulled her mug closer to her.

“Is it actual beer I need to drive us so-“

“It’s not! Don’t worry, it’s just a root beer mix. Really nice, I wouldn’t expect you to drink it otherwise.” Harriet sipped from her mug impatiently, watching Malfoy pick up her mug and inspect it dutifully. 

Harriet leaned forward, drinking in her date’s looks for the second time that night. Her hair was like a fine woven gold in the dim light of the Inn and her eyes dazzled silver with curiosity. 

Slowly, Malfoy lifted the oversized mug into her thin hands and brought it to her mouth. Malfoy smiled gently at Harriet then winked over the lip of the cup.

Harriet felt herself flushing as Malfoy finally took her first sip, humming in satisfaction.

“Wow, it’s so sweet and nice. I wasn’t expecting that.” She set the mug down, still looking at it. 

“Not as sweet as you,” Harriet kept sipping from her mug to hide the blush on her face. God, she said that out loud! Too cheesy.. too cheesy.

But Malfoy laughed, actually laughed. “Oh my god, Harriet that was-“ She snorted and put her hand over her face.

“I know, I know it was cheesy I get it-“

“No, it was nice,” Malfoy sniffed and took a sip of butterbeer while chuckling to herself, “I’ve gotten a lot of compliments but that was definitely one of the best.”

Harriet smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Your timing was great for that too, well delivered and.. hopefully well meant?” 

“Definitely well meant, really. You’re just-“ Harriet’s breath caught in her throat, “I don’t know what it is about sitting across from you that really makes me want to kiss you- you’re just. Man I’m bad with words… amazing? Beautiful? I dunno..” She rubbed the back of her neck and looked down. 

Malfoy reached out and touched her shoulder, smiling. If Harriet wasn’t wrong her face was a bright pink color. She looked genuinely flattered and it inflated Harriet’s ego slightly.

“You’re great, just.. great.” She fluttered her lashes and Harriet found herself scooting out of the booth and walking to Malfoy’s side, bending down and kissing the woman feverishly. The blonde’s hands tangled in her hair and she pulled them closer, tilting her head into the kiss.

Harriet couldn’t help but start smiling, sitting down next to her and breaking away from the gesture. She looked at Malfoy and kept smiling. 

“You and I are good at this, you think?” 

“Mhmm,” Malfoy reared her head on Harriet’s shoulder, “We definitely are good at this whole kissing in public thing. But I refuse to kiss in public transit.”

“Ew, that’s a straight thing to do,” Harriet laughed and Malfoy hid her face in her shoulder to hide her laughing. 

“Indeed, it is.” 

They both sat silently for a while before Malfoy looked up at Harriet again,

“Ready to go home, doll?” 

Harriet looked down at her, “Yeah, do you want to stay over? I’m certain my roommates are asleep and I probably have clothes that’ll fit you to be honest. We can watch movies and sleep and wake up together and have breakfast..” she trailed off a little, “And just be with each other all night?”

“Sure, that sounds lovely but let's go before the rain gets worse.” She sat up again and Harriet slid out of the booth, taking Malfoy’s hand and walking out of the Hogs Head with her. The rain was starting to die down a little and the car was visible for the first time that night.

They walked in sync, Malfoy’s heels clicking on the pavement as they practically ran to the car to get out of the rain even if it wasn’t as harsh it was still horrible. Once they got inside Malfoy cranked on the heat again and warmed up her hands while Harriet buckled in and looked at the street as the rain fell and streaked the windshield. 

“Malfoy?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic so far, updates aren't on a schedule but should be happening (hopefully) at least once a month with my motivation! Feel free to comment because I need that sweet validation.


End file.
